creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Anomaly 901
In the distant future - I can’t tell you the exact year for reasons which will become obvious - we have begun taking our first tentative steps into time travel. We can’t actually send people back in time yet and going forward in any respect is still impossible apart from the old fashioned way. However through a process that has - over time - become simple and cheap enough to be a household commodity we are able to send short messages back in time via email, SMS and a few other communication platforms you don’t have yet. There were certain guidelines for use and because of these it is the most heavily moderated form of communication - outside of perhaps a “couples” social media page. But these rules were not designed to be about image control or - more sinister yet - information control, but simple common sense rules to protect the very fabric of reality. 1. You cannot send a message any further back in time than the start date of the public launch of the service. The purpose of this is twofold. One, it prevents massive changes in history from occurring, at least any that might have taken place during the age of technology. Second, and admittedly a bit more self-serving was the prevention of any source code being leaked to a potential competitor from the past. 2. You cannot attach any files to these messages. No sending songs from the future before they are even made, no leaked information about upcoming massive developments in technology or science, and - again - no corporate espionage. 3. You cannot use the messages to alter the past. This isn’t a rule so much as it is a description of the function. You see, apart from the message’s existence itself - technically a paradox as far as time is concerned - your message will not change the future you currently live in. It seems that this would be the primary reason for such technology but sadly in proving the existence of time travel we proved the existence of multiverse theory. That doesn’t stop some of our customers from sometimes sending ridiculous, innocuous messages like “Don’t forget to pick up milk”. So why would people use this digital emergency beacon if it has no effect on them? Well the truth is not many people did - at least not regularly. The idea was to have at least one universe exist as a paradise where foresight bred perfect happy lives for everybody. But still getting people involved in the happiness of others is a hard sell when there is none to be had for yourself. Like I say we need people to moderate these messages to make sure nothing untoward is happening and that job falls to people like me. Unfortunately that means every one of us has seen and heard horrible things and know that, at least in some other universe, some horrifying things have happened. What’s even crazier is the thought that some messages being sent through aren’t being moderated by us - but being moderated by the “us” from another universe. Does your head hurt yet? Well sadly this is just the preamble. You see, as I mentioned the service was not very popular. Until today when suddenly we began receiving literally millions upon millions of messages. More than we could keep up with. All of them had the same date for both to and from, which - again - I can’t tell you. The dates were send back to the maximum achievable date by the service. Allow me to explain: due to some scientific banter I don’t understand messages can only go back so far in time. That’s why we don’t have a cluster of messages warning us about everything at every point in time from now until time ends. And sadly, that metaphor was a little bit on the nose. As each ticket began being worked we began to see logs of moderation initials that we’d never seen and several of them in strange alien alphabets that didn’t even exist. Whatever happened on this date happened at the exact same time for - as far as I can tell - every universe within the multiverse. We started seeing not only evidence of messages being sent back to people in the past, people who may have even been dead at the time of the event, but also strangely messages that took place during the event. It’s almost as if time stood still on this moment. I’m going to share a few pages worth of tickets that I saved - some are a bit out of place and I’m sorry but I was in a rush to share this. I had to tell somebody before it was purged out. The first few messages appear to be messages that were sent at the time and for some reason forwarded back to us. The later few were sent from the primary senders back in time in an attempt to warn somebody - anybody - of what happened. As for me - this event is from our distant future - about the same amount of time distance I share with you and whose gap is closed by this message. Our time is limited. All I can hope is that the messages I send give somebody - in some universe - a hope of stopping the inevitable. If nothing else, maybe it will give you time to prepare. Fondest wishes, KR Ticket #0003455 From: johnsonk@domain.gov To: Central Observation Date: expunged Subject: RE: Anomaly 901 We were wrong. --Original Message-- Ken: We haven’t heard from you in two weeks. You were supposed to be reporting back to us daily with your findings. I don’t think I need to go into detail as to the jeopardy you place yourself in by failing to adhere to protocol. Is 901 containable? Are the reports from the citizens verified? Please, contact me as soon as possible. Don’t make me send somebody else. Ticket #0003456 From: wildbat59@domain.com To: andyf@domain.com Date: expunged Subject: Home Visit Andy, I don’t think I’m going to make it home. All the roads here in town have been blocked off by some government looking sorts. Maybe they found an alien or something, lol. If you’re on service later, perhaps we can chat. I’m really sorry about this. Let me know if you are still on for dinner next weekend. Love you! Cassie Ticket #003457 From: harperf@domain.k12.edu To: groverm@domain.k12.edu Date: expunged Subject: School Closing Michael: Hope you’re doing well. I’m messaging to report that the city of name expunged has been locked down due to the recent government crackdowns on crime. We’ve received orders from the State to temporarily close down all schools in our district. You’ll probably be receiving a similar message to the one I got soon but I wanted to be sure you knew why we’ll be going over our budgeted days this year. No sign of when schools will re-open at this point. Hopefully it’s just another couple of weeks and we can finish this school year before the next one starts. Hope your surgery went well, sorry to bug you. Frank Harper Ticket #003458 From: code 441-2938 To: code 471-9922 Date: expunged I’m sorry I didn’t come home when you told me. I forgive you. I love you. Ticket #003459 From: Central Observation To: merrianj@domain.gov Date: expunged Subject: Anomaly 901 Jill: We’ve lost contact with “Ken”. We have to assume the worst. I need you to mobilize on Anomaly 901. We have a quarantine in place. Make sure this doesn’t spread. Status reports every two hours. Ticket #003460 From: code 441-2938 To: code 471-9923 Date: expunged I’m sorry I didn’t come home when you told me. I love you. Please look after dad. Ticket #003461 From: airman2917@domain.com To: wellspringkid@domain.com Date: expunged Subject: Serious Shit Hank: We’ve been put on high alert here in the city or some shit. All kinds of g-men snooping about and blockades on every road out of town. But what’s weirder is how god damn dark it’s getting. I can’t see downtown anymore. It’s like all the lights are off. I’m taking cover in the shelter. I’ll message you when this is all over. Might just be another blackout. Bill Ticket #003462 From: code 819-2728 To: code 271-5616 Date: expunged I’m so sorry. Mommy loves you. Be good. Ticket #003463 From: merrianj@domain.gov To: Central Observation Date: expunged Subject: Anomaly 901 First status report. All power in downtown name expunged is out. We’ve lost two search teams already who went inside. I’m going to investigate. It’s cold. Ticket #003464 From: code 819-2728 To: code 819-2728 Date: expunged DO NOT GO TO name expunged. Ticket #003465 From: code 567-4322 To: code 567-4322 Date: expunged Stay away from name expunged Ticket #003466 From: code 380-3221 To: code 380-3221 Date: expunged Get the fuck out of name expunged right now. Leave before the roads get blocked. Hurry. Ticket #003467 From: harperf@domain.k12.edu To: harperf@domain.k12.edu Date: expunged Subject: (blank) Get your kids out of name expunged. Please for the love of God listen to this message. Ticket #003468 From: Central Observation To: Central Observation Date: expunged Subject: Anomaly 901 Report on Anomaly 901. Location: name expunged Date: expunged Massive blackouts city wide with no apparent cause. Severe temperature drop to -13 degrees Celsius on the outer edge of the affected area. As low as -47 degrees Celsius approaching the center. Two teams lost. Two agents lost. No apparent containment. Effect is spreading, no known way to stop it. Does not seem to follow the projected path from the previous reports on Anomaly 901. Each iteration appears to be unique. Recommended COA: Total evacuation of affected area. Quarantine is ineffective. Ticket #003469 From: dallas12@domain.net To: ghosthunter91@domain.net Date: expunged Subject: Ghost Town- Literally The quarantine around name expunged seems to have disappeared. We might be able to get in for a closer look. You wanna go on an adventure? Bring a coat and a flashlight. It’s cold as fuck out there and I can’t even see the edge of town. Did they have a blackout or something? Ticket #003470 From: code 280-1991 To: code 280-1991 Date: expunged Leave the state now. Ticket #003471 From: code 465-1191 To: code 663-8922 Date: expunged I’m happy now. Please stay away from name expunged. I love you. Ticket #003472 From: merrianj@domain.gov To: firegirl45@domain.com Date: expunged Subject: Please Jill: I’m not technically supposed to do this. This is hard to explain. I’m you from the future. I can’t tell you anything about the future because that could cause problems which you’ll understand when you’re a big girl, but I can tell you something about your present. Everybody makes mistakes, and our time on this planet is limited. Please don’t hold on to your hatred. I know you hate your daddy now, but please remember he isn’t himself. It’s not his fault. I know it’s hard but please try to love him because one day he’ll be gone. Be brave. And keep smiling. I’m happy now. Jill Merrian Ticket #003473 From: Central Observation To: Central Observation Date: expunged Subject: Anomaly 901 - Addendum The effect is continuing to spread. The entire state of name expunged is consumed and spreading rapidly into surrounding states: names expunged. Rate of growth approximately 15 kilometers per minute and getting faster. No known way to contain. No suggested COA. Final Report. I’m happy now. Ticket #003474 From: code 292-0012 To: code 292-0012 Date: expunged Get out of the country! Ticket #003475 From: code code 45-442-1122 To: code code 45-442-1122 Move to America. Darkness is coming. Can’t stop. Run. Ticket #003476 From: johnsonk@domain.gov To: Central Observation Date: expunged Subject: My Report I’m happy now. Aren’t you? Category:Weird Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science Category:Computers and Internet